cocoppa_playfandomcom-20200222-history
Scenes at Lakeside
Gacha Summary Scenes at Lakeside - Lake under Moonlight was a Ring Premium Gacha available from 03/27/2019 to 05/27/2019. It included 2 ‘Number of Plays’ Items and 24 Items. The Bonus included 10000 Smile Points, 15000 Smile Points, 20000 Smile Points, 1 Premium Rare Gacha Ticket, 1 10Play Premium Gacha Ticket, 2 48-hour Limited Premium Gacha Ticket, 5 MAX Charge Drinks, 15 Charge Drinks, 3 Piece of Rare and 20 C-Coins, along with 3000 5th Anniversary Letter, 5000 5th Anniversary Letter and 10000 5th Anniversary Letter from the Happy 5th Birthday Promo 4 for a limited time. The Gacha Promo included a 'Gacha Rings Trade Station' until 05/27/2019. Gacha Rates Ticket Play Chance * Rare: 1.0% * Top: 8.6% * Other: 90.4% Coin Play Chance * Rare: 2.0% * Top: 8.6% * Other: 89.4% Premium Rare Ticket Drop Rate * Rare: 100% Images Number of Plays (Hairstyle) Moon Lake Prince Short Hair ver.A purple.jpg|(Hairstyle) Moon Lake Prince Short Hair ver.A purple (7 Plays) (Tops) Moon Lake Prince Style ver.A black.jpg|(Tops) Moon Lake Prince Style ver.A black (15 Plays) Gacha Items (Face) Moon Lake Princess Gentle Face ver.A pink.jpg|(Face) Moon Lake Princess Gentle Face ver.A pink (Face) Moon Lake Princess Gentle Face ver.A blue.jpg|(Face) Moon Lake Princess Gentle Face ver.A blue (Face) Moon Lake Princess Wink Face ver.A pink.jpg|(Face) Moon Lake Princess Wink Face ver.A pink (Face) Moon Lake Princess Wink Face ver.A blue.jpg|(Face) Moon Lake Princess Wink Face ver.A blue (Face) Moon Lake Prince Smile Face ver.A blue.jpg|(Face) Moon Lake Prince Smile Face ver.A blue (Face) Moon Lake Prince Smile Face ver.A yellow.jpg|(Face) Moon Lake Prince Smile Face ver.A yellow (Tops) Moon Lake Princess Dancing Style ver.A blue.jpg|(Tops) Moon Lake Princess Dancing Style ver.A blue (Tops) Moon Lake Princess Dancing Style ver.A black.jpg|(Tops) Moon Lake Princess Dancing Style ver.A black (Tops) Moonlight Off-Shoulder Mini Dress ver.A pink.jpg|(Tops) Moonlight Off-Shoulder Mini Dress ver.A pink (Tops) Moonlight Off-Shoulder Mini Dress ver.A black.jpg|(Tops) Moonlight Off-Shoulder Mini Dress ver.A black (Tops) Moon Lake Prince Style ver.A white.jpg|(Tops) Moon Lake Prince Style ver.A white (Hairstyle) Moon Lake Medium Hair ver.A pink.jpg|(Hairstyle) Moon Lake Medium Hair ver.A pink (Hairstyle) Moon Lake Medium Hair ver.A gray.jpg|(Hairstyle) Moon Lake Medium Hair ver.A gray (Hairstyle) Moon Lake Medium Hair ver.A yellow.jpg|(Hairstyle) Moon Lake Medium Hair ver.A yellow (Hairstyle) Moon Lake Prince Short Hair ver.A blue.jpg|(Hairstyle) Moon Lake Prince Short Hair ver.A blue (Hairstyle) Moon Lake Prince Short Hair ver.A yellow.jpg|(Hairstyle) Moon Lake Prince Short Hair ver.A yellow (Pant&Skirt) Moonlight Dressy Bottoms ver.A pink.jpg|(Pant&Skirt) Moonlight Dressy Bottoms ver.A pink (Pant&Skirt) Moonlight Dressy Bottoms ver.A black.jpg|(Pant&Skirt) Moonlight Dressy Bottoms ver.A black (Head Accessories) Moon Lake Princess Tiara ver.A pink.jpg|(Head Accessories) Moon Lake Princess Tiara ver.A pink (Head Accessories) Moon Lake Princess Tiara ver.A black.jpg|(Head Accessories) Moon Lake Princess Tiara ver.A black (Back Accessories) Moonlight Lace Canopy ver.A pink.jpg|(Back Accessories) Moonlight Lace Canopy ver.A pink (Back Accessories) Moonlight Lace Canopy ver.A black.jpg|(Back Accessories) Moonlight Lace Canopy ver.A black (Shoes) Moon Lake Glass Charms ver.A pink.jpg|(Shoes) Moon Lake Glass Charms ver.A pink (Shoes) Moon Lake Glass Charms ver.A purple.jpg|(Shoes) Moon Lake Glass Charms ver.A purple Promotion Ring Gacha Others (Profile) Scenes at Lakeside.jpg|Scenes at Lakeside Profile (Show) Scenes at Lakeside.jpg|Scenes at Lakeside Show (Display) Scenes at Lakeside.jpg|Scenes at Lakeside Display (Banner) Scenes at Lakeside - Promotion.jpg|Scenes at Lakeside Promotion Banner (Sub-Banner) Scenes at Lakeside.jpg|Scenes at Lakeside Sub-Banner (Sub-Banner) Scenes at Lakeside - Promotion.jpg|Scenes at Lakeside Promotion Sub-Banner (Image) Scenes at Lakeside.jpg|Scenes at Lakeside Image Category:2019 Category:2019 Gacha Category:Gacha Category:Premium Gacha Category:Ring Gacha Category:Top Brand March 2019 Category:Pure Category:Cool Category:Fancy Category:Monochrome Category:Fantasy Category:Innocent Girl Category:Fairy Tales Category:Yume Kawaii